Rock 'N' Roll
by xxxThe Mad Hatterxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru is in the most popular rock band around called Youkai they are interviewed by Kagome when she begins hanging out with them she finds out she's got in over her head well two can play that game CAN'T BE FINISHED DO TO NO COMPUTER
1. Rock Star Mentality

**Rock 'N' Roll**

**A/N:**_ well hello there this is my newest story probably wont be that long maybe a couple chapters but anyway I'm playing with a different universe and wanted to see if I could pull it off I hope you all enjoy it …._

**Chapter 1: Rock Star Mentality **

Thousands of screaming fans filled the arena

Just like the night before they waited for their favorite band to come on

It was packed full a total sold out gig just like any other day

Sesshomaru sat there at the entrance before the curtains watching the band before theirs

Pull their equipment down

"hey you ready for the show?" Inuyasha asked coming up behind his half brother

"of course" Sesshomaru answered as he turned his attention from the other band to his sibling

"shouldn't you be tuning your guitar?" Sesshomaru asked brushing past him

"their all tuned bro" Inuyasha replied as he followed Sesshomaru back to their dressing room

"don't forget tonight we have our first interview of the tour" Inuyasha said as he collapsed into a plush red chair

The other members of the band kept themselves busy

A sharp knock sounded on the door as a old man entered "your on now boys" he said smiling at the band as they all filed out to the stage

The crowd roared in the chants it was almost deafening especially for demons

The crowd repeated it over and over "YOUKAI… YOUKAI" which happened ironically enough to be their band name

Sesshomaru pulled out his guitar and walked out into the middle of the stage

The fans went nuts screams and cheers erupted

They played their show finishing off their set and saying goodnight to Tokyo

Youkai made their way back into the dressing room collapsing almost anywhere they could

Koga stretched out on the couch as Miroku pulled off his sweaty shirt and threw it to the floor Inuyasha had sought to collapse into the same red chair as before

"man that was a killer show …wasn't it?" Koga asked smiling a toothy grin

Everyone began talking all except the ever silent Sesshomaru who sat in the far corner of the room his mask in place

"hey Sess did you think that show was good?" Miroku asked

"Hn" was all he got then they all grew silent for a few seconds

A soft knock echoed around the room "what the hell?" Inuyasha jumped up and threw open the door

There stood a young woman her black hair pulled into a messy bun and her skirt and matching jacket seemed rumpled like she had almost been trampled

"uh hello" Inuyasha said skeptically eyeing the girl he had been mauled before by fans and he knew some chicks could just be nuts when it came to their obsessions he was lucky though most chicks went for Sesshomaru and the more calm ones went after him and the other members

"hello I'm Higurashi Kagome I'm here to interview you and your band for MTV2" she stated holding out her hand and smiling

"oh hell I forgot about it" Inuyasha replied stepping to the side and letting her through

Once she was in the room she looked over the other members and smiled

"hello I'm Kagome I'll be interviewing you tonight" she said politely

"well hello there miss Kagome" Miroku said extending his hand out to her

She looked at him and blushed since he still didn't have a shirt on

"oh yes well I was rather sweaty should I put a shirt on?" he asked winking at her

"uh…well I should think so since we'll be on TV" she answered looking from him to the man on the couch Koga shot up and patted the seat next to him

"you can sit by me if you'd like Kagome" he said smiling widely at her

"uh that's ok my crew should be here soon to set up I just wanted to meet and prep you before we go on" she answered turning back to Inuyasha

"so if you don't mind I was hoping to just talk about your new album and maybe the tour nothing to serious" she said smiling at the band

One hour later and the band sat in front of the bright lights and the TV crew

The cameras pointed on them

They were all on the couch while Kagome had pulled the red chair into the line of sight beside them

Sesshomaru sat beside her then Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku for some reason Kagome asked that he be seated the furthest away from her

"Hello Tokyo I'm Kagome Higurashi here with the hottest band out there right now Youkai…" she said into the camera

"hey" most of the band said

"ok guys tell me about your new Album" she asked

Inuyasha grinned at her "well I think Sesshomaru would like to answer that" he replied

"oh ok Mister Sesshomaru can you tell me about your new Album" Kagome looked at him

The entire time she had been in the room the man hadn't said one word and if it wasn't for the fact he was the lead singer she would have dubbed him a mute

"well Miss Higurashi it is simply about whatever you wish it to be about like abstract art I made it to mean what one person perceives it to be" he replied his smooth baritone flowing over her

She didn't know what to say she was just stunned to here him speak

Someone cleared their throat from behind the camera and shook her out of her thoughts

"well that's great ok so how do you like your tour so far?" she asked

"I love the girls" Miroku said smiling

"I love the city" Koga added

"and I love both" Inuyasha stated smirking

"what about you Sesshomaru" Kagome asked he turned his head slightly and locked his cold amber eyes to hers

"oh you must be mistaken Sess doesn't like anything about anything" Inuyasha said nudging Sesshomaru gently

"oh ..sorry" Kagome said quietly

The interview went by surprisingly fast and soon the crew had packed up everything

"well it was great meeting you guys" Kagome said shaking everyone's hand except Sesshomaru's

"hey we're going to be in town for two more days you should come party with us and hang out you'd have the time of your life" Inuyasha said smiling and handing her his number

"you just call and I'll come get you" he added as he kissed her hand leaving her at the van with the rest of her crew

"wow.." she walked over to her car and got in

Inuyasha walked into the dressing room

"are we ready to go to the hotel yet" he asked sighing

"hell yes lets go now" Koga replied pulling Inuyasha out the door followed by Miroku and Sesshomaru

"how about that Kagome she was one fine girl huh?" Koga asked once they were in the limo taking them to the Hotel

"oh yeah she was cute and she had a nice ass" Miroku said closing his eyes

"what about you Yasha you think she was cute?" Koga asked

"yeah she was alright" he replied leaning back against the seat and closing his eyes

"tomorrow we are going to party so hard" Koga stated as they pulled to a stop in front of the hotel

They all climbed out and made their way to their rooms

Sesshomaru smirked he too had thought the young woman was attractive and now he had it in his mind he wanted to see her again

Kagome crashed down onto her couch sighing heavily

"I cant believe I met Youkai and on top of that I am one of the first people to have been answered by Sesshomaru himself this is the best day ever" she said into the couch's pillow

She looked over at her clock "1:00 am I wonder if Sango's up" Kagome wondered out-loud

She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number

It went straight to voice mail sighing more she hung up and drug her tired body to her room where she proceeded to get ready for bed

She climbed into the comfy bed and settled down closing her eyes and drifting off

**R/R please I want to know if I should keep going or just give up on it **


	2. The Lifestyles Of The Rich and Famous

**Rock 'N' Roll**

**Chapter 2: The Lifestyles Of The Rich and Famous**

Kagome smiled at the editing room televisions watching her Interview with Youkai

"wow Kagome you handled that like a pro," Hojo said smiling up at her

"thanks and that's because I am a pro or at least I will be," she said excitedly

There were so many things going through her mind like would this prompt her getting a promotion and also she wanted to go party with the band like Inuyasha had asked her to … her life seemed to be going from mediocre to awesome in a matter of hours

She left the building and picked up her cell dialing Sango's number once again

"hello" Sango asked on the other end

"finally I get you I've been trying all morning," Kagome said sternly into the phone

"sorry K. I was busy whatcha want?" Sango asked

"wanna meet me for lunch I have some stuff to tell you," Kagome answered

"sure meet'cha at Wacdonald's in like 5 minuets" Sango replied and then hung up

Kagome stared at her phone for a second then hung it up as well

Wacdonald's ….

Kagome sat in the small booth across from her best friend Sango

"alrighty spill what's your big news," Sango asked then she took a huge bite Tamatori Burger

"well I might get a promotion from the first Interview I did" Kagome said proudly over her Teri Cheese Burger

"what that's great K. I'm happy for you" Sango said smiling

"I know but the big news is who I interviewed but Sango promise you wont scream when I tell you," Kagome said her voice growing serious she knew Sango was in love with Miroku the bassist and she had their CDs and posters

"why would I scream jeez you act like you met Youkai or Johnny Depp" Sango replied rolling her eyes and taking another bite

Kagome sat there for a second making sure Sango had swallowed her food then she said, "well I didn't meet Johnny Depp" she said smiling

It took a couple seconds before Sango caught on and her eyes went huge

"you met Youkai," she asked in a loud whisper

"yes that's who I interviewed last night," she answered backing up against the booth's wall as much as she could

"OH MY GOD KAGOME ….." Sango screamed

"I said no screaming damn it" Kagome growled out

Her friend sunk down a little and peered at her from the table

"what was Miroku like?" she asked smiling

"he was ……..nice" Kagome stated

"and Sesshomaru?" the woman asked quietly

"very reserved and quiet" Kagome answered

"I can't believe it I wish I could meet them" Sango said pouting

"well that's another thing you might Inuyasha asked me to call and party with them so I have his number" she said smiling at Sango's mouth as it dropped open

"oh my gods pleaseeeeee Kagome lets go …" she squealed as she bounced in her seat

"yeah … I guess so ok after work come to my house to get ready then I'll call him and see what's going on ok" she asked her friend

Sango was nodding her head vigorously

It wasn't that late in fact the sky was still orange and pink when the two girls finished getting ready

Kagome grabbed her cell and dialed the number for Inuyasha

"hello" his low voice answered

"hey Inuyasha it's me Kagome from last night" she said smiling into the phone

"hey whatcha doin" he asked sounding more happy

"nothing I was wondering if you wanted to hangout like you asked" she replied as Sango jumped around her excitedly

"sure thing we were going to the snake pit if you wanna go" he said

"hey Inu who you talking to" she heard from the background but she couldn't tell who it was

"nobody jeez any way uh you comin or what"

"sure uh can I bring a friend?" she asked

"huh oh yeah sure … give me your address and I'll come getcha" he said

Kagome gave him directions and the two girls waited for him

A sharp knock sounded suddenly scaring the two women, "holy crap" Sango blurted out as she jumped at the sudden noise. Kagome stood up and walked to the door. Inuyasha propped himself on the doorframe smirking, Miroku popped up from behind him "hello again Miss Kagome" he said smiling. "well ya comin or are we just goin stand here all fucking day?" Inuyasha asked looking past her into the apartment, "yes let's go…come on Sango" Kagome and Sango left with the two rock stars.

The Snake Pit was a club only rock stars and the rich went to, to find trouble and fun it was deemed the ecstasy central of Tokyo. Kagome and Sango's eyes widened as they looked at it. The outside had a green neon sign and a long line to get in; Kagome felt her throat tighten a little at the thought of being in such a high-end place. "you sure you want to party with us" Miroku asked as if sensing her thoughts Kagome merely nodded slowly

"hmmm how good" he replied as he watched their eyes widen more.

It seemed like seconds between stopping and getting to the door where they were instantly let in. Kagome felt dizzy as they walked into the dark interior, the spinning lights didn't help but they made their way to the VIP section. When they arrived Sango, nearly fainted not only were the rest of Youkai there but several other famous bands that she liked were there as well. Kagome smiled at Koga who greeted her cheerfully "hello Kagome I'm glad you came I was hoping to see you again" he said standing and offering her his seat. "oh it's good to see you to Koga" she replied then she turned to her friend "this is my best friend Sango" she exclaimed over the loud music. Everyone said hello and the two girls settled in, ordered drinks, Miroku sat close to Sango talking to her, and flirting making her blush and giggle. Kagome looked around the packed VIP room and finally her eyes landed on the lead singer, he sat in the far corner partially hidden in the dark making him look kind of scary and mysterious. She wondered why he was always so distant but she couldn't really concentrate since Inuyasha was handing her drink after drink. The night raged on the two girls and most of the people in the room were drunk or on their way, all except Sesshomaru he was far from even being tipsy.

"I think you should stay at the hotel with us your wasted" Inuyasha proclaimed to the two staggering females, "and I quite agree with that" Miroku added winking at Sango. Kagome nodded and stumbled into their limo, almost landing head first into Sesshomaru's lap who merely growled at her. "Oh shush Fluuffy and Lighten up" she slurred as she corrected herself. He eyed her, his amber gaze thoroughly took her in, she was wearing tight jeans and a black tank-top with her hair pulled up in a pony tail, it was simple yet it was very attractive on her. The limo stopped in front of the hotel and the drunken people stumbled out and in followed by one man who was just irritated. Sango was told to stay in Miroku and Inuyasha's room while Kagome could sleep in Koga and Sesshomaru's room, since Koga passed out strung out over his bed she was let standing there looking at the annoyed Sesshomaru. He sighed "come on and sleep in my bed I wont bight you" he replied, she fidgeted and then took off her jeans and pulled her hair out of the pony tail. Even drunk she knew she was going to be in a bed with one of the most desirable men around. He took in a deep breath as he watched her take off her jeans, 'why couldn't Inuyasha take her damn it' he thought to himself as he claimed in to the bed next to her …….

**A/N:**_ Hey there guys so here's chapter 2 I hope you liked it please do tell me whatcha think of it …._

**R/R please!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. The Lead Singer Syndrome

**Rock 'N' Roll**

**Chapter 3: The Lead Singer Syndrome**

Her eyes opened, her black hair impairing her sight. She moved only to find herself pinned down by an arm, turning she looked over to the stunning Sesshomaru. His closed eyes still had the crimson eye shadow on it that he always wore; she stared at him for a while. He felt her eyes on him, he even felt her fingers moving dying to touch his hair and for scant moments he wanted her to. Kagome reached forward her soft fingertips almost grazed the smooth silver top of his head when a deep rumble exploded from him, vibrating her side where he was semi against. "not the best idea girl" he said lowly making her jump "I'm sorry forgive me" she said looking away from him embarrassed and kind of hurt. Sesshomaru got up leaving the young woman confused and alone in the hotel bed. Kagome's head pounded slightly and the night before seemed to blur, she really hoped she hadn't embarrassed herself.

Koga woke up around 1:00 he looked around the hotel room to see Kagome and Sesshomaru were gone, Inuyasha growled as he rolled over the slight knock at the door made him angry. Last night Miroku and the young girl had spent the whole night what he could presume as fucking all he heard were noises that kept him up all night. "Inuyasha" a faint voice called through the door, he knew it was Kagome the young girl who he had just began being friends with; it probably wouldn't be too good if he just went off on her but then she did bring the retched girl who had kept him up. "what the hell do you want I'm trying to sleep" he yelled loudly which hurt his head making him cringe, "I wanted to tell you goodbye but I guess I'll just see ya" she said muffled again, he opened his eyes and rolled out of the bed " kay I'm coming" he answered. She stood there looking at her feet like a five year old she was cute he'd give her that, "whatcha leavin' for?" he asked as she looked up at him "well work and I figured you guys were going on tour right?" she said. He nodded then leaned in and wrapped is arms around her "well you'll call me right keep in touch, I wanna stay friends," he said as he pulled away from her.

Everyone said there goodbyes and even Miroku seemed a little upset at losing Sango but the band had things to do a tour to wreak havoc on. Besides they'd all stay in touch Inuyasha was all about keeping up with Kagome and there wasn't a man in the world who could keep Miroku away from Sango.

**Two Months Pass**

A faint ring somewhere in her dreams, she felt her fuzzy mind becoming clearer with each ring until she was woken up and looking for the sound. Kagome sighed as she finally found the source; her cell phone had been the evil culprit "hello" she answered groggily "hey what the hell you sleepin' for lazy you should be answering your door" an excited male voice said through the receiver. Still a tad confused Kagome slipped out of the bed and made her way to her front door, after unlocking it she threw it open to find Inuyasha standing there a classic smirk plastered to his face. Her eyes widened "what are you doing here?" she asked as he stepped in "well the tours almost done and I was bored so I hopped on a plane and came to see ya" he answered as he made his way to the couch and plopped down. Kagome eyed him then looked back at her door she peered out into the hallway and then back at him "ain't nobody with me so you can shut the door" he said propping his feet up on her coffee table and leaning back. Kagome sat down next to him looking at him "man it was hell at the airport though fuckin fans everywhere and shit but I made it in one piece" he said looking over at her his amber depths pulled her in they looked so much like his half brother's. She stared for a couple moments until he finally waved a hand in front of her "hey Kagome are you alright?" he asked looking at her with his head cocked to one side, "huh? Oh yeah I'm ok…you just surprised me is all" she said looking away. He smiled and patted her shoulder "I got more good news" he exclaimed jumping up and reaching into his jacket pocket, he revealed a plane ticket "your comin back with me" he said smiling a cheesy smile. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the young rock star "what? I cant I have a job to go to I can't be jetting off with you" she countered. Inuyasha waved a hand in her direction and sauntered away "got any ramen I fuckin love that stuff" he yelled from her kitchen.

Around now Kagome was seriously questioning his mental abilities was he def or just stupid? She walked into the kitchen to find him digging through her cabinets. "Did you hear me earlier?" she asked his back as he continued, "of course I did I ain't def but I called your work and they said it was cool…no worries," he explained as he turned to her.

12 hours later Kagome happened to be sitting next to a very rowdy Inuyasha, who flirted with every woman he saw making her want to punch him. "Hey baby come here and talk to me," Inuyasha said smiling at a particularly well endowed blonde-haired woman across from them. The girl giggled and blushed, "hey do you think you could lay off it awhile geez" Kagome growled as she watched him wink and lick his lips at the girl. He rolled his eyes and looked at her "why you jealous?" he asked smirking, "oh god yes Inuyasha I want you I want you so bad I cant stand quick lets do it in the bathroom… or maybe just right here because your so hot and I cant wait" she exclaimed loudly and sarcastically. Several others turned to look at them. "Jeez K ya don't have to be so rude" Inuyasha stated as he turned back to the busty blonde

One hour and thirty minuets later they were pulling up to the hotel where the boys were staying of course it wasn't just the two of them the blonde had decided to come along to.

"K you're in Miroku and Sess's room tonight," he said as he walked into the elevator arm around the blonde-haired woman's waist, "what why aren't I with you huh?" she asked miffed that he drug her here just to ditch her. "Well I'm going to be busy," he said as he winked at the blonde-haired woman again making her giggle.

Kagome walked into the room down the hall from where Inuyasha's room was. She didn't feel right just waltzing in but Inuyasha had assured her no one was in there. The room was beautiful a nice sized suite with two rooms separated by several other rooms, Kagome assumed it was because Sesshomaru probably didn't want to hear anything Miroku did. She entered the main living room area to find a stoic male sitting in a chair hair hanging in his face as he scribbled on some paper. "Hello Kagome" he said not even looking up, "uh hi Sesshomaru I didn't know you were here," she said looking down at her feet. She hated the way he made her feel she wanted him but he was the untouchable, the one she wasn't even in league with. "Well it happens to be my room so me being in it makes since to me" he replied still busy, "I know that I was told no one was in here at the moment" she exclaimed she hated how he demeaned her. He looked up slowly his amber eyes locking onto her and taking her in. "may I inquire just why you're here?" he asked still staring at her. "well Inuyasha showed up at my house last night and told me I was coming back with him so here I am … so you can take it up with him… but not right now" she added, "and why couldn't I right now?" he asked frowning. "Oh because he happens to be busy ... the kind of busy that involves a double D blonde he met on the plane … but by all means I cant tell you what to do it was just a suggestion" she said finally making her way into the room fully to sit on the love seat across from him. His eyes followed her every movement she made seemed to have a golden gaze upon it and she was becoming nervous. "Do you like staring at people ... I mean is it like a hobby for you or am I just special?" she said as she locked her blue orbs onto him. He didn't answer just looked down at the paper in his lap and began scribbling again. "Rock stars" she scoffed as she sat there in the uncomfortable silence

A loud bang and laughter filled the room suddenly causing Kagome to squeak and jump making Sesshomaru stare at her again… she looked at him for a couple minuets before finally going off "what … what did I do now?". Sesshomaru stared a few more minuets and then replied, "I never heard a human make that noise before" he answered as he returned his attention to the paper once again. The people who caused a ruckus came bounding in. "Kagome!" a bright voice announced from behind her. Soon Miroku was in front of her pulling her into a hug, "how are you my dear?" he asked letting her go and looking her up and down, "I'm good Miroku and you?" she replied "good like always" he said. A small cough interrupted him and the two looked behind him to find a nervous brunette, "oh yeah I have a prior engagement my dear so all the catching up will have to wait so until then" he took the girl away to his room and left Kagome alone with Sesshomaru again. Kagome sighed she was bored and dying from lack of audio communication, she looked over to Sesshomaru once again and decided anywhere was better than here. So standing she left to find something to do.

A/N: sorry it took longer than I thought I've been so busy and in my spare time I was just lazy … and Pokémon stole my damn soul again I swear that game is like crack I need to go to rehab in fact my parents were thinking about holding a intervention for me

I wonder how that'd go … "now honey we only want what's best for you so we need to tell you that Pokémon is taking over your life and it hurts us to see you wasting your life on it …" anyway I hope you all liked this chapter I know it's a little slow but eh I don't want the two to just hop in bed together

So if you love me … because you do and you know you do you should R/R

Please review please I mean I feel pathetic begging but if it works I'll do it


	4. Rock Me!

**Rock 'N' Roll**

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I feel this chapter needs a Disclaimer not because I don't have them on the other chapters but because this chapter happens to have real life people in it so here we go _

_**I DO NOT OWN ! **__Inuyasha he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I apologize for using her charaters without her permission but its too much fun making them do my sick plots nor do I own any movies mentioned and or books/ magazines or tv shows and tv channals there _

_**AHEM I ALSO DO NOT OWN**__! Wednesday 13, Corey Taylor, Joey Jordison or any other Band members of Slipknot, Wednesday 13, Dope or any other band I see fi to stick in here um they own themselves no matter how hard I try to obtain Joey it just doesn't happen ok so if you have any questions feel free to ask …………………… so forth ONWARD COW!!!!!! hhahahaha I was watching the first Inuyasha movie_

**Chapter 4: Rock Me!**

Kagome had made her way back down to the hotel's lobby. She reached the beautiful Lobby and scanned it, until her eyes landed on several black clad men and Koga all sitting around a large table near the Hotel's entrance. Smiling she walked over to them, "hey Koga" Kagome said as she halted in front of him. "shit hey K when did you get here?" he asked standing up and hugging her, "oh Inuyasha brought me back here to finish off the tour with you guys I've been here for at least a hour" she replied looking at the other guys. It was a well-known fact the Youkai was a metal band, but they were so popular most people had at least heard of them. It was also well-known that Youkai could look down right scary when they sometimes dressed up, but the guy looking up at her from underneath a black cowboy hat with black and red dreads and several piercings made her jump a little. Koga looked at Kagome who was staring at the man "oh crap sorry Kagome this is Wednesday 13 he's in one of our support bands on this tour" Koga said smiling. "hey there darlin' it's nice to meet ya" the man said he had a strange accent that made her smile, "nice to meet you Mister 13" Kagome replied holding out her right hand. Kagome sat down she met the others and they began playing a fun round of Scare that Person, After awhile a sudden burst of screams filled the top of the lobby causing the rockers to look around. Kagome about laughed when she saw Inuyasha trying his hardest to walk over to them except lots of girls had surrounded him and were trying to get his picture and autograph. "man I sure am glad that shit doesn't happen to me that often" Wednesday remarked as he chugged down the rest of his Red Bull, "speak for yourself" the guy named Corey said. They watched as the girls became more frantic and as more arrived, "shouldn't we help him" Kagome asked the other rock stars, "trust me honey you do not want to come between them and Inuyasha you could lose an eye, arm or even your life those bitches are nuts" the one named Joey said shuddering. Wednesday pulled his jacket off and rolled up his sleeve his skin was covered in tattoos, "see this scar" he said pointing to his arm just under a scary portrait of Frankenstein to a small white scar; Kagome nodded "I got that back in '07 trying to get a wild blonde off Joey" he replied. Kagome wondered if he was being serious or just playing around when the sound of screams grew an octave. They all looked back at Inuyasha to find him alone and the girls rushing forward to a very mildly pissed Sesshomaru. "now see now we'd have to save the girls and would but I have to uh go ….. was my hair" Koga stated as he got up and ran off. Kagome looked back at the other men sitting with her, "ya know he's actually right Sesshomaru might murder those girls if someone doesn't help him soon" Wednesday exclaimed as he stood up and streached. The other guys left her alone Inuyasha had retreated to the safety of his Hotel room and that left only Kagome to help Sesshomaru.

Not only was she worried about the women who couldn't seem to recognize his murderous look but she had Joey's words repeating in her head. It just didn't seem right leaving him there to the mercy of Psychopathic fans girls. So with that Kagome gathered up her belongings and headed over to the handsome rock star. It seemed like twenty minuets had passed when she finally made her way through the crowd and came face to chest with pissed man. "oh baby there you are come on honey we have a dinner date and we cannot be late" she announced loudly grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and beginning to drag him off. For a brief moment she swore she saw surprise and confusion but soon he was walking away with her. Most of the girls went their own ways but they soon ran into a huge nut of a problem. "and just where are you taking him" a woman asked stepping in front of them, "I was taking him away so we can go on our date" Kagome answered the strange woman. "But Sesshomaru doesn't date" the woman said angrily. "well I am tonight she's a good friend and we've been planning this for a long time so if you'd please move I'd appreciate it" Sesshomaru said calmly

They made it back to the hotel and their rooms after eating a small meal. Sesshomaru hadn't thanked her helping but she didn't mind maybe he hadn't even needed her help. As she plopped down on the comfy couch she closed her eyes and began drifting off. "thank you Kagome for helping me out" he said quietly, her eyes opened and she smiled "it was nothing Sesshomaru I help out my friends" she said sighing and giving him a weak smile. To tell you the truth today had been hectic she had flown from her home, been left in a quiet room with Sesshomaru, met some new rock stars and also saved Sesshomaru from girls she had led a productive and tiring day. She sank down further and sighed longer. "would you like to sleep in my bed I figure you wont sleep with Miroku and I cant let you sleep on the couch" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to her and picked her up. She admitted a small squeak and clung to him "jeez warn a girl before ya go around picking her up" she said sleepily "Hn"

THE NEXT MORNING………

Kagome was cuddled up on the couch eating some cereal and watching one of her favorite movies the Labyrinth, David Bowie entered the scene and she sighed she loved the Goblin king she often had hoped to find her own, she had even once when Sota had been particularly annoying wished for the Goblins to take him away. "why are you watching such a childish movie?" a deep baritone asked cutting through her thoughts "because I love it if it's any of your business" she said looking to the sexy Sesshomaru he was in only low slung pajama pants, a vision of pure sexiness. She blinked and turned back to her movie. He joined her on the couch sitting at the other end and ignoring the movie as he picked up a pad and pen.

Kagome smirked she could picture Sesshomaru as the Goblin King since he wore a lovely white furry thing onstage most of the time and he even acted like a king sometimes, not to mention the ethereal beauty that mystical creatures had plus he sung. Kagome stared at him for a long while picturing him as the Goblin King and her trying to defeat him. Finally after he waited for what seemed like a hour he looked up to find her Blue eyes boring into him "what is it" he asked irritated. "oh sorry nothing I was just being weird" she said turning her attention back to the movie which was ending.

Once the movie was over she turned off the TV and sat there again watching him as he scribbled on his note pad. "hey Sesshomaru can I ask you a question" she said quietly watching his reaction, he didn't look up merely nodded and said "Hn". "when your on stage what does it feel like?" she had always wanted to know she had also always wanted to be a rock star sadly she wasn't gifted the music talent she even couldn't sing. Sesshomaru looked up at her this time calculating her question then finally he sighed "it feels like sex on top of drugs mixed with killing someone and then having more sex" he answered. She looked at him then nodded she sighed causing him to look at her again "what?" he asked knowing she wanted to say something else. "well its just I don't know what any of that feels like I've only gotten drunk and I've only been drunk twice" she said looking at him Innocently. Sesshomaru laughed a little then he stood up and went to walk away. "where are you going" she asked confused. "out …………… just out"

The guys all placed the money on the table

"so we all try but those who are married and who ever gets her wins the money?" Inuyasha stated confidently

Sadly Sesshomaru was in on it to………

Kagome walked into the main part of the Hotel after showering only to find Sesshomaru standing there in tight leather pants, a open button up black shirt and his trademark furry thing hanging off him, he also had on his make up. He looked stunning it shocked her. "what's going on" she asked trying her hardest to pry her eyes away from him and also not notice the bulge in his pants as well. "We have a show… are you coming or are you staying here and waiting for us to come back?" he asked ignoring her and her almost drooling state. ' this bet should be an easy win' he thought to himself smiling inside to.

Normally the idea of such a disrespectful act and downright horrible thing wouldn't be in anyway tempting but with her he had to have her. He didn't want any of the others near her but the bet was on and if you weren't married then you had a chance to win Kagome, fuck her and also win some money. He wondered if Kagome would act like a drooling fool over any of the other guys or if she only liked him that much.

Kagome watched him sing, mystical and somewhat mysterious it was no wonder every girl wanted to get just a small taste of him she had agreed to go with them so she could see not just them but the other bands as well

"hey there Girly" Wednesday said coming up behind her and hugging her. She was surprisingly growing fond of the horror rock singer and looked forward to seeing him "hey Weddy" she said hugging him back. "Whatcha doin" he asked as she turned back to Sesshomaru, "oh nothing just watching Youkai... Hey your band rocked it tonight," she said patting his shoulder. Wednesday smiled and began to walk off but then he felt band he had heard what the single guys were doing and it bothered him, Kagome was a sweet and nice girl and even though that wasn't common around him and his friends he didn't want her getting hurt or corrupted. "hey K you'll watch yourself around the guys right?" he said suddenly, "huh" she looked at him confused "what are you talking about" she asked. "just watch out for those guys ok they are used to girls ho would do anything for them and give them anything and I just don't want you getting hurt because they all are fucked up rockers" he said smiling and walking off "thanks Weddy" she called out after him. He turned and nodded at her tilting his cowboy hat down further. Wednesday had a feeling that even though he warned her she'd still let her guard down around them because she thought they were her friends, and they were he was sure they'd never harm her and did care about her that's why he couldn't understand why they had this stupid bet going.

_Ok that's it for this chapter I'll get the next one out as soon as possible_

**A/N:** _Ok guys I loved the feedback on last chapter keep it up_

_I apologize for the long disclaimer ….. and I further apologize for my weirdness_

_Ahem um I'll try to get the next chapter out sometime either this weekend or the next week _

_I will most certainly be off on Sat. because It's HALLOWEEN muhahahaha and for that I say HAPPY HALLOWEEN ghouls and boys and Happy Samhain _

_Uh ok I think that about does it _

_**R/R**__ I have begged and pleaded… offered various items like a Pikachu shaped cake (I think that's stemming from my addiction) anyway I have something new now _

_You __**R/R**__ and I'll give you a life time supply of love yes LOVE uh huh you know you want it_


	5. Musical Genius

**Rock 'N' Roll**

**Chapter 5: Musical Genius **

Wednesday sat watching Koga make a fool of himself in front of Kagome, scratch that Inuyasha and Koga were making fools of themselves. They had gotten into a battle over who would take her shopping which led to them now in an arm wrestling match. "hey K if you want I can take you" he said lightly ignoring the shouting men before them, "thanks Weddy it'd be two years if I had to wait on those two idiots" she said standing up with Wednesday.

The two left without anyone even knowing, Kagome sighed as Wednesday pulled the car into the parking lot. "I think I spent more than I even make," she said brightly looking at the car which was packed full of brightly colored bags. "I think you spent more than I even make Girly" Wednesday replied laughing at her. Kagome was surprised at how much she liked the rocker he was surprisingly easy to talk to, and she was happy he was around because he had told her something she had found interesting.

'_Flashback'_

Kagome and Wednesday stood outside of Victory's Secret; Wednesday was wearing a grim expression. "Why are you looking like I'm forcing you to meet Hannah Montana?" she asked as she looked at the leather jacket clad rock star. He looked over at her then back at the pink-carpeted room, it was not the excessive pink that was bothering him, no, it was the fact that she was forcing him to see her and other women in skimpy provocative clothes.

"well honey I'm married and I love my wife to death … but you and other sexy girls in these things still has an effect on me" he replied gulping and looking back to the many sexy girls running around picking out outfits. She laughed, "You don't have to come in if you don't want to" she said stepping into the department store. "No I have to talk to you," he replied walking in with her.

Twenty minuets and four outfits later Wednesday's resolve was breaking as she stepped out of the changing room to show of a little blue number that enhanced her eye color.

"So what did you want to about?" she asked as she surveyed her outfit in the full-length mirror in front of him. She saw him close his eyes his body tensing then he let out a deep breath "I wanna talk to you about your friends" he said in a low voice, he was beginning to see why the guys were betting for her. She turned to him "what about them?" she asked as she went back into the changing room. "Their doing something really stupid and it may seem like they don't care about you but you have to trust me when I say they do its just they are men" he replied to the shut door. She peeked out "what are they doing?" she asked feeling anger welling up and she did not know what the hell those men were up to.

"Ok first come out here so we can do this face to face," he said he instantly regretted that because she walked out in a sexy teal nightie and matching thong. Kagome sat down next to him and smiled as she did he looked like he was being tortured "you sure you want me out here?" she asked as he closed his eyes, "honey I ain't gonna lie you're sexy but I think I got it under control" he said opening his chocolate brown eyes. "Ok so what is it?" she sat there hands in her lap, "they have a bet going ok to see who can get you first" he replied he watched as her eyes narrowed and se let out a growl "they what?" she said lowly. "ok before you go off castrating them all you should know that it was Inuyasha's Idea and you know him personally I think they care about you its just that they are male rock stars and they want a challenge instead of those groupies always throwing themselves at them" he replied looking away. Then in a weird and scary turn she smiled, Wednesday was a scary person he dealt in horror and the things most found disturbing and wrong but the smile she had scared the hell out of him. "huh do I even want to know what the hell your thinking" he asked unconsciously moving away from her, "you might since your going to help me" she replied standing and going back into the changing room again. When she emerged, she paid for six outfits and they left.

In his car she told him how he would be helping her, "your going to help get them back I'm going to go through each one and fuck with them until I get to the one who put in the most money and after that they'll know to never mess with me again" she exclaimed smirking at Wednesday. "yeah but how am I going to help you" he asked nervously she might seem like the sweet and innocent girl but right now he could tell she had a total different side that not many saw. "Well first I want a list of the guys and I need you to contact a friend you have that's a known womanizer get him to help me out to and then as I go along I'll get your help for various things" she replied.

'_End of flashback' _

Therefore, that is how that had started they pulled up in the parking lot of the hotel where he helped her with the bags. They walked in and up to Sesshomaru and Miroku's room, "I'll get you the list tonight while they boys are on after my show ok" he said as he left her in there.

Kagome smiled as she pulled on the tight black leather corset that matched the sexy black leather pants she had bought, she even finished the outfit off with stiletto heels and a black fur lined leather jacket. She had a feeling that now the tables were going to be turning in her favor. She walked out into the living room to find Sesshomaru standing there in a similar outfit from the night before the only difference has he had on a white leather pants and a deep red shirt of course his white furry thing still hanging off him. Kagome wanted to pet it so bad, he turned to her and stopped mid turn when he caught a glimpse of her "Kagome what are you wearing my dear you look positively ravishing" Miroku exclaimed as he walked into the room. "Oh thank you Miroku I figured when around rock stars one should look like they belong" she replied staring at Sesshomaru trying to read his expression. He of course didn't have one.

Wednesday's eyes widened when he saw Kagome walk out, "where the fuck was I when she bought that," he mumbled. She walked up to him and smiled "you like my outfit?" she asked, "it's kinda hard not to Girly" he replied spinning her so he could she her whole outfit. Corey walked up with Joey and some other guy, "hi there" the new guy said smiling. "Kagome this is Sid he's in our band" Joey replied. "I like your outfit … its very dominatrix meets sex kitten" Corey said off handedly, "thanks that's the look I was going for," she said pulling Wednesday away from the guys. "Did you get my list and your friend?" she whispered, "uh yeah here" he handed her a piece of paper.

_Kagome here is your list the following are from least amount on the table to the most and at the bottom is the number of my friend call him I told you would. ~Wednesday_

_Joey _

_Miroku_

_Inuyasha_

_Koga_

_Sesshomaru_

_1-690-890-8450 his name is Edsel Dope_

Kagome smiled wickedly she was going to torture them all separately and first up was Joey.

**A/N:**_ hey there well here's chapter 5 the next chapters are going to be each guy and what happens so I hope you like it … um of course you should now _**R/R**

_Because you want to tell me what you think _

_Ok so I'm going to go work on the next chapter _


	6. Meeting Your Match

**Rock 'N' Roll**

**Chapter 6: Meeting Your Match**

Youkai, Slipknot and Wednesday's Band were sitting around the hotel's lobby it had been several days since Kagome had went shopping and the guys had been surprised since her attire wasn't what they had seen her wear before. Wednesday's cell went off playing the Addams family theme song loudly. "Hello" Wednesday's face lit up when h heard his friend's voice, after a couple minuets he jumped up and left. "You know what that was about?" Corey asked Joey who only shook his head and resumed drumming on the table. "we should do something tonight I'm fucking bored" Inuyasha exclaimed standing up, "ya know he's right for rockers we don't really party that much" Joey said looking around the group "well maybe you shouldn't believe rock stars have to do what Motley Crue did to call it a party" Corey replied rolling his eyes.

Finally, the guys all agreed that they would go to a club and hang out for a while. Once that had been decided Wednesday had appeared with two men, one had long dreads that were pulled up in a ponytail he was also wearing a nightmare before Christmas hoodie with jack on it, the other had mid length black hair he was a wife beater and baggy jeans. "Hey these are my friends Acey Slade and Edsel Dope" Wednesday said of course Slipknot and Wednesday's band already knew that. Kagome walked up right at that moment "hey guys" she said smiling she was again in some rather nice attire sporting a pink plaid mini skirt and a mesh top with only a pink bikini top and black hoodie with pink fur like in lay. "Well … well Wednesday please do introduce this beauty," Edsel said walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her waist, "this is Kagome" Wednesday replied. "well Kagome I'm Edsel it's nice to meet you I hope we have time to get to know each other better" he said smiling Kagome smiled and turned to the Youkai guys "so are you guys doing anything tonight?" she asked smiling on the inside as they stared at her in wonder. Sesshomaru was the one to answer it seemed the others couldn't stop staring at her long enough to answer "yes we are we're going to a club will you be joining us". "Oh sure well I have to go I decided to go get my hair done so I'll be back in an hour or two" she exclaimed waving as she walked off.

Edsel turned to the guys and sat down "so whose girl is she?" he asked propping his feet up, "miss Kagome is no ones" Miroku replied, "in fact we have a bet going to see who can get her since she's a virgin" Inuyasha added. "A vixen like that is a virgin? Well count me in I'd like to try to win her over" Edsel said hanging them a stack of money, their eyes went wide not only had he surpassed Sesshomaru's amount but this new guy had something about him. "So Edsel I've heard your name around who are you?" Koga asked the man leaned back and smirked "I'm in a band called Dope that's about it" he replied but his smirk hadn't disappeared. "He's also known for his womanizing he can get any girl he wants he has some kind of weird charm" Acey added smiling.

Night came and no one had seen Kagome they had been busy and she had been off with Wednesday and his friends. Kagome giggled as Edsel told her the story over again. "no one will ever know we are staging the hole thing as long as Wednesday and Acey don't tell we will be fine" he said smiling, "it's so nice of you to help me Edsel" she said turning to him. "Well Wednesday said you were a good friend and any friend of Wednesday's is a friend of mine" Edsel replied leaning forward and winking. Wednesday looked at her "I like the hair" Wednesday said grinning she sure was going out of her way to get these guys back. Kagome's hair was still long but now she had pink and teal streaks all around.

Kagome was going to arrive with Wednesday. Most of the guys were at the club already everyone except Joey, Corey, Wednesday and Kagome. Sesshomaru sat beside Edsel watching as he talked to a waitress his hand rose to the woman's exposed thigh and stroked it slowly while he whispered in her ear. Such vulgar displays never impressed him Sesshomaru was more discreet and respectful when he was with a woman, he could be a gentleman and he could be the bad boy but either way he wasn't the type of guy who went around groping strange women and using them in public. He rolled his eyes as he watched Edsel lick the woman's neck.

Kagome entered the VIP section beside Wednesday her outfit had changed she was now sporting a teal plaid mini skirt that barely covered her ample butt and a pink and teal ripped up shirt she even had fishnet stockings and combat boots, and they now could see her new hair. The guys greeted her like always except for Edsel he said goodbye to the now sad waitress and walked over to her "you look good enough to eat Kagome" he said taking her hand and twirling her around. Sesshomaru was already tired of this man besides the bet was stupid it was clear Kagome would end up with him besides he was Sesshomaru he always got what he wanted. Inuyasha bought a round of drinks and the night began.

Soon several were headed to the point of being drunk but weren't quite there. Kagome and Edsel were dancing; the guy from Slipknot named Sid had become the DJ. Sesshomaru was irritated as he watched Kagome and Edsel dance she grinding on him with his hands on her hips. Joey and Corey walked in finally, "where the hell have ya'll been" Wednesday asked handing the two a beer each "well Joey is shitty with directions and the midget got us lost of course", "oh shut up Corey" Joey growled as he walked off.

Sesshomaru finally got up and walked over to Kagome and Edsel, suddenly a song came on and Edsel smiled "that's my song" he said to her. "Do you want to rest or keep on dancing?" she asked him "honey my stamina is great I can last all night and day" he answered winking at her and grabbing her hips to spin her around. Sesshomaru decided to walk off at that moment he wasn't to thrilled to see how she seemed to like him.

Kagome walked over to Miroku who was making out with waitress Edsel had given up earlier "hey Miroku I have a present for you" she said glancing at the door where Koga, Inuyasha and Edsel were standing. "And what is that?" he asked clearly just as wasted as Kagome, she grabbed the waitress and kissed her then grabbed him and kissed him to then she stood up and left them as they were. She walked off smirking at the shock on everyone's face too bad Sesshomaru had missed it. She walked over to Wednesday and collapsed in his lap "Weddy I'm tired" she said yawning. "Guys I think it's time to go" he announced loudly. Sesshomaru walked back in just at that moment, finally he could get Kagome away from Edsel and into his room again and take advantage of the situation he knew she wanted him he could see it.

They arrived at the hotel Sesshomaru stopped in front of his room and waited for Kagome, she was behind walking with Joey and Acey "why don't you spend the night in my and Edsel's room tonight sweetheart?" Acey asked when she stopped and looked at Sesshomaru. "ok I'd love that" she exclaimed happily she turned to Sesshomaru "it's cool Sess you don't have to deal with me tonight I'm going to crash in Edsel's room". She went into their room leaving Sesshomaru standing there staring at the closed door.

That was it he didn't mind competition but this was too much he had to up is game, make her want him and only him. He walked into his room and closed his door he laid down and tried his hardest to figure out a way to get her.

Kagome giggled as she snuggled up against Acey Edsel wasn't here he had left the bar with a girl he had meet after a while as far as the others knew though he was here and in the room with her. "What's so funny?" Acey asked into her hair, "just that this plan is actually working normally my plans fail but I think this will work," she said into his chest. Acey reminded her of Wednesday he had about the same personality and was a big sweetheart so she was comfortable laying there with him. "I can't believe they betted for you your so sweet" he mumbled, "maybe they were just so bored," she answered. "Who cares you'll get them back and then they wont ever underestimate you again," he said yawning. The two fell asleep.

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru bit her and kissed her ….

"Kagome are you ok" Acey's voice broke through, she woke up "it was a dream?" she asked confused. "Whatever you were dreaming about was just that a dream Kagome so its ok" he said petting her back, she sighed this was going to complicate things if she had feelings for Sesshomaru it'd be harder to crush him in the end.

**A/N:**_ hey there you guys your all so sweet and I'm glad you all like this Story I'll tell ya I never meant to make this a long one but I will now since you all love it _

_Anyway um the next chapters are going to be a little different than I wanted originally because I changed what was going on than the original trust me this is BY FAR __BETTER__ ok so of course you know to __**R/R **__so I hope you liked this _


	7. Playing Games

**Rock 'N' Roll**

**Chapter 7: Playing Games**

Kagome smirked at Acey who nervously handed her his shirt, his typical red button up work style shirt. "Thanks Acey I really want them to think we did something" she said quietly to him, "but Edsel's the one in the bet not me" Acey said just as quietly. "I know but they'll ask what happened and I'll be like how dare you assume I did something … oh you'll see ok" she said smiling wickedly as she buttoned up his shirt and took off her pajama pants, causing Acey to suck in a breath. "Kagome you know why they wan you don't you?" Acey asked looking away from her as she slid her bra down so no one could see it, "huh… well I don't really know why they want me I just know they are acting like pigs" she replied as she messed up her already messy hair. "It's because you're gorgeous," he said walking off to take a shower.

Kagome could hear several of the guys outside the hotel door, since Edsel had spent the night with some chick she had to rely on Acey stirring them up, in a way she felt bad for Acey since he wasn't really the one she had called and though he was willing to help he seemed a little uncomfortable. Kagome stuck her head out of the room to peer into the bright hallway, Inuyasha, Koga, Joey and Miroku were coming her way "perfect" she said under her breath. She quickly shut the door then when she heard them get closer she opened the door to run out to Sesshomaru and Miroku's Suite where her stuff was. "Kagome?" InuYasha asked the shock was clear in his voice; she looked up and feigned surprised "Inuyasha … .Guys… Wh…what are you doing out here?" she said trying to cover herself; she wanted to die laughing at them. "we were going to get breakfast … were you in Acey and Edsel's room?" Koga asked, "oh yes but that's because Acey asked me to spend the night its not like we did anything" she said smiling weakly. 'god I should have an Oscar for how good I'm acting and hoe thick I'm laying this on' she thought to herself as the boys just stared at her. She fidgeted pulling the shirt down over her exposed thighs only to pull her cleavage out more. She could swear Koga was drooling, it was then that Sesshomaru walked out into the scene. His eyes widened at the scene before him, there stood Kagome wearing a shirt he was sure was on Acey the night before she looked to be completely naked under it her hair cascading around in a ruffled mess she looked at him and gasped and began fidgeting more. Sesshomaru growled and walked around the group "what's his problem?" she asked the other guys, "uh I dunno we'll go ask" Miroku ran after Sesshomaru followed by Koga and Joey leaving her alone with Inuyasha. "so you didn't do anything with him?" Inuyasha asked skeptically. "no I swear I didn't I mean how could you think that I have more respect than that in fact I am waiting till I get married … besides I don't fall for rockers I like nice guys" she said smiling and opening the door to Sesshomaru and Miroku's room. "well bye" she said walking in and closing the door on him.

Kagome squealed when she knew he was gone, this plan of hers was working out perfect now Inuyasha would go back and tell the others what she had said and who ever didn't give up she could get easily. She took a shower got dressed and headed back to Acey and Edsel's room. Kagome knocked on the door hoping she could hang out with Acey and ask him to forgive her for using him in her game. The door opened to reveal a still damp Acey no shirt and low slung pants "hi K what do you need?" he asked smiling at her; she held out his shirt and looked away blushing. "you know it's hard to play a game when all of you all are so tempting," she said walking off maybe she could find Wednesday.

Sesshomaru listened along with the other guys as Inuyasha retold them what Kagome had said after they had walked off. It was hard to believe that she hadn't done anything with Acey when you looked at it but Wednesday who had already been down in the lobby with Corey said Acey had a girlfriend and they had been together for a long time. Sesshomaru had planned getting her to fall for him but recently that couldn't be since the only people she hung out with were Acey and Wednesday he'd have to fix that.

She came walking down in ripped up jeans and a ripped up Misfits shirt everyone had noticed since she had began hanging out with them she dressed darker and more gothic. She walked up to the group "so I thought you were getting breakfast?" she said staring at Sesshomaru who was boldly eyeing her, "we were but we decided to wait for everyone where's Acey" Koga asked. She pointed up indicating still in the room. Edsel walked into the Hotel sporting dark sunglasses he came up to the group "hey" he said smiling a mischievous grin. "where were you last night?" Kagome asked poking his chest, "me I was out having fun why did ya miss me honey?" he answered making her blush and turn away. "of course she didn't miss you she had Acey to keep her company" Joey said smiling at Kagome as Edsel turned lowering his glasses to eye her "Acey you say mmm well then I know Ace didn't do anything he's got a girlfriend of six years at home" he said. "I already told them nothing happened but I guess they wont take my word for it", around this time Acey arrives. "So Acey I heard you spent the night with our lovely little vixen last night" Edsel said taking his sunglasses off completely, "well yeah but I didn't cheat on Pixie if that's what you're implying," he said looking at the guys. "of course not that's what I was telling the boys you didn't do a thing to miss K" Edsel replied patting Acey's shoulder.

Well the group had finally made it to a McDonald's for breakfast. Kagome sat waiting for her McMuffin in silence as Koga and Inuyasha fought over a packet of mild hot sauce, and the others were casually talking all except Sesshomaru he was still staring at Kagome but she was now ignoring him. "hey Kagome did you know that thirty percent of average females have sexual fantasies about rock stars" Miroku asked loudly across the table. Making the woman across the group with her two kids glare at them more. "no Miroku I didn't know that" she answered looking to Wednesday who had brought her the food she wanted. "Yup so you must have some kind of fantasies," he said smiling widely. "well yes I have those but none about you" she replied watching his smile fade, everyone laughed and went on doing what they had been. Suddenly Sesshomaru stood up and walked off leaving the group quiet, "what's with him seriously" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "oh sometimes he gets a stick up his butt why don't you go ask him what the hell his problem is" Inuyasha answered as he ate another breakfast burrito. Kagome shook her head and looked after Sesshomaru she got up and followed him out into the parking lot.

It was a tad cold they were somewhere in Europe and that was why the air was crisp. She found him sitting on a curb like a loser who had nothing better to do, in fact just looking at him you couldn't tell he was a successful rock star. He looked normal a bit sad but otherwise normal, ok about as normal as he could given his markings, hair and eyes. She sat down beside him as he watched the cars pass by "is something wrong Sesshomaru" she asked. He didn't respond he didn't even look at her he just sat there staring off. "why do you like Edsel, Wednesday and Acey so much?" he asked after a couple minuets. "because they are so nice and sweet and they are fun to be around but you all are or I wouldn't be here … why do you think I like them more than you?" she answered. He didn't reply again just stared in front of him like a statue she looked at him she couldn't help but think about the dream she had and how amazingly hot he was. "when you talk to them you seem happy when I'm around you it's different like you don't like me" he said looking away. Suddenly Kagome realized something of all the guys who were in the bet he was the one who had put in the most money he liked her …or he wanted her the most she had him to blame for the bet since he had told Inuyasha and the others she was a virgin. She scooted close to him, kissed his cheek, and smiled when he looked at her "I like you Sesshomaru" with that, she got up and went back into the building.

Koga leaned forward and grinned at Kagome as they played air hockey the group had found an arcade and seeing as most wanted to do something they voted on taking it over and playing around for a while. Wednesday and Acey were shooting zombies, some played basketball and others various games the funniest was Corey and Joey on Dance Dance Revolution, of course there was one person who wasn't playing and that was Sesshomaru. Kagome noticed he was staring at her more now but that just meant he'd be easy to bring down. Edsel walked up behind her as she bent off to deflect Koga's shot "if you want I can help ya win" he whispered to her, she looked over at Sesshomaru sideways so he didn't know she saw him staring and she nodded to Edsel. Edsel leaned against her gripping her hip in one hand and her arm in the other he moved her forward blocking Koga and making a display of being on her. Sesshomaru stood suddenly and asked Koga if he could play against Kagome. Surprised Koga nodded and gave him the paddle.

Sesshomaru kicked their butt and left without any word. "I think you pissed him off" Edsel remarked to Kagome as she looked at the others, "serves him right for messing with me" she replied taking her tickets to the prize table.

**A/N:**_ Hey so I ended it there for now I know so mean _

_**I have a question for you guys who R/R do any of you know who the actual Rock Stars are? have you seen them or listened to them?**_

_Anyway tell me whatcha think and what you think might happen in the next chapters I love hearing what ya'll think _

_Bye __**R/R **__…. NOW or Joey will pop out of your computer and chase you around with drumsticks ………………………….. ok that's not true I wish it was because honestly I wish he would pop up somewhere anyway if you don't __**R/R**__ then uh … something will happen and it might not be pleasant it might be but it probably wont or dear see now I'm ranting ok I'm going now_


	8. Scream Baby Scream

**Rock 'N' Roll**

**Disclaimer:** title of the chapter is a Wednesday 13 song title and the the lyrics that were in here were written by Marilyn Manson … Evidence is the song also the other disclaimer of course applies nothing has changed … like I still don't own Joey unfortunately…. _**Don't forget to R/R**_

**Chapter 8: Scream Baby Scream**

Kagome appeared at Sesshomaru's bedroom door holding an overly stuffed furry white dog. She hesitantly knocked on the door, "hey if he doesn't let you in you can crash with me" Miroku exclaimed walking to his own room. Kagome rolled her eyes and tapped her foot waiting for Sesshomaru to answer finally the door opened, revealing Sesshomaru in low-slung pajama pants and a white wife beater. "What do you want?" he asked coldly as he eyed her stuff animal, "I was hoping you'd let me sleep with you like before" she replied nervously. He looked at her a couple minuets then sighed and tuned leaving her to walk in behind him. "If you don't want me to its ok I'll go sleep on the couch," she said walking in slowly watching as he got back into bed. "Just get in," he growled as she stood beside the bed looking at him from behind her fluffy dog. "Just let me get ready for bed" she exclaimed excitedly setting her dog down beside him and rummaging through her bag and running to his bathroom. She emerged in the teal nightie she had bought from Victoria's Secret.

Sesshomaru looked up when Kagome entered the room his body growing hot and blood rushing to his nether region. She smiled once she was back at the bed picking up her stuffed dog; she climbed in and slipped under the covers. "Night Sesshomaru" she said settling down and cuddling the dog to her ample breasts he could see just begging to come out form the silky top. "Goodnight" he replied looking away from her sexy form lying inches within reach. Kagome hadn't missed how his eyes had darkened or how his breath got heavier nor did she miss how he seemed to follow her every move with a predator's hungry gaze. She rolled away from him and smiled into the fluffy fur of her dog, she was reeling him in. but before she crushed him she had the others to crush … tomorrow she'd work on crushing Joey and Miroku.

The morning's rays fell just right waking Kagome causing her to frown and put the dog over her eyes. "I don't know what's cuter… your frown or the dog over your face" a deep voice sounded suddenly in the quiet room causing Kagome to jump slightly. "Jeez Sess did you have to scare the piss out of me" she asked removing the dog and eyeing the smirking man over her. Sesshomaru moved standing up and stretching somewhere in the night he had lost his wife beater and now his sexy toned chest was out in the open. Kagome took a moment to reflect on just how many girls would probably kill for this, let alone be the one to wake up to it… oh yes it was quite nice. She also wondered what some of those girls would think if they knew, he was participating in a bet to fuck her. Oh, well no use in dwelling not when today was going to be full of revenge. He stared at her then turned and pressed play on a CD player then walked off to take a shower. The music flowed out and the lyrics seemed so fitting _" your so sudden sweet, all legs, knuckle knees, heads blown clean off, your mouth's paid off, fuck me till we know it's unsafe, and we'll paint over the evidence" _the voice sang. She smirked and got out of bed well time to crush one measly man … Miroku.

Kagome walked into the living room area still clad in her skimpy outfit finding Miroku and Inuyasha sitting there. "Hey guys," she said smiling as they looked at her, Miroku's mouth dropped open as his eyes widened. "Kagome you slept in that with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked loudly, "yup why not I like to be comfortable when I sleep… I sleep naked at home" she replied in fake innocence. Inuyasha shook his head like he was envisioning it. "Well I have to go meet Koga and Corey at the mall I'll be back later" Inuyasha suddenly exclaimed jumping up and almost running out. "Mmm wonder what his problem was," she said as she walked over to Miroku and sat down beside him. He grinned but did not move just stared and grinned, "You ok Miroku?" she asked looking at him skeptically. He nodded then put a hand on her leg skimming his thumb over her gently. "I'm fine Miss Kagome" he said his voice low and rough. "Um ok well I was wondering if you'd you like to go to your room with me," she asked smiling placing a hand over his. Miroku's face lit up and his grin grew wider "why of course Miss Kagome if that's what you want to deny you would make me a bad host" he replied gripping her hand in his and helping her up.

They entered his room and immediately Miroku was on her pushing her against the wall and going for a kiss, Kagome stopped him and pushed him into a chair that was beside the window. "you want to be in control… well that's ok to me as long as I get to pleasure you my sexy vixen I don't mind what you do" he whispered as she straddled him …"Miroku this shirt offends me please remove it" she said smiling as she got off of him. Right then, she walked over to his bed and reached under it removing several lengths of rope she had placed there several days ago. He was too preoccupied removing the rest of his clothes to notice. Kagome smiled wickedly as she walked over to him with the rope behind her back. "oh Miroku I've wanted you for so long I just can't hold back anymore" she said in a sweetly high voice, "I noticed that we had sexual tension" he remarked as she sat back down on him missing his oblivious erection. She sighed knowing shewas going to have to kiss him if she wanted to get him tied up, so she leaned in and placed her lips on his letting him kiss her as she placed his hands behind the back of the chair. She smiled into the kiss when she secured his hands behind him and then she slid down his body licking her lips, he let his eyes close and his head fall back. Perfect she tied his legs up and stroked his side gently walked over to a drawer and pulled out duct tape she had thoroughly thought this through to every last detail. She walked back just as his head lifted and his eyes opened. His eyes widened as he realized everything and just as he was about to speak she placed Duct tape over his mouth. She walked out leaving Miroku naked and tied up; scanning the living room for Sesshomaru, she walked into Sess's room and retrieved her phone.

'Ring'

'Ring'

"Hello" Wednesday's voice came through, "hey Miroku is in phase one I'm ready for phase two" she replied. "Ok I'll be there in a minute everyone is gone except me, Edsel and Acey so it works out perfect" he replied then he hung up.

Edsel and Wednesday came in. "ok what are we doing?" Edsel asked Kagome as they walked into Miroku's room where the tied up and gagged man sat frightened and confused. "its simple Acey's keeping watch while we're going to put him in the Lobby with this and when the guys come back they'll see him and well embarrassment is quite a confidence killer" she answered. She turned to Miroku … "Miroku I know about the bet" she said his eyes grew wide and he realized just why she was doing what she was doing. "and if you tell the others I know you can believe me what your about to go through will be a piece of cake compared to what I can do ok" she stated glaring at him. He nodded slowly "so your not going to tell them?" she asked sweetly, he shook his head. "Good boy" she turned to Wednesday, Edsel, and they picked him up.

Two hours later…

They group of guys entered the building after meeting up at a bar, they all rounded the corner to the elevators to find a tied up and gagged Miroku with a huge sign on him that read "I was a very bad boy please forgive my sinful ways" written across it. "What the fuck?" Inuyasha asked running to his band mate. "Who would do such a thing?" Kagome asked innocently watching as the guys rushed around to help the poor guy. "Who did this to you?" Koga asked as they pulled the tape away from his mouth, "a girl I met up with apparently she didn't like what I had to offer" he said sneaking a quick glance at Kagome who smiled evilly behind everyone.

The day passed on without any more questions to how Miroku ended up the way, he had seeing as he was bound to end up that way since he was often offending the opposite sex. Kagome watched, as the guys got ready for another show, she waited beside Edsel. "You know when Joey gets off stage to keep the others away from him right," she said to him as Acey walked up the two nodded. "Good"

Kagome set up the next victim while he was on stage.

Joey walked down the darkened hallway to the Slipknot dressing room; he was sweaty and very tired. In one, hand his Kabuki style mask in the other his nearly broken drumsticks. He reached the door, paused he had a weird feeling all of a sudden but he brushed it off, and turned the cold doorknob. He entered the brightly lit room blinking at the sudden change of lighting. Kagome was sitting there in a mini skirt and mesh shirt, "Hey Joey how was the show" she asked smiling sweetly. "uh it was good whatcha doin in here?" he asked walking over and setting his stuff down. "Well I wanted to tell you something … more like show you something" she said standing and walking over to the door and locking it. Once again the odd feeling over came him and for a couple seconds he worried that Kagome was one of those psychotic girls who always seemed to appear at the worst times. But she smiled at him and he blew it off because she looked so beautiful. "what did you wanna show me?" he asked confused as she walked over to him, taking his hand she pulled him over to the couch. She didn't answer as right at that moment the lights went out; causing Joey to jump a little "Kagome are you ok?" he asked a cold blue light suddenly appeared at the other end of the room and a loud growl sounded throughout the room. The lights began flickering and Kagome had her head down. Joey reached out shakily towards her "Kagome?" he said worriedly, her head shot up to reveal all white eyes "you're a bad boy Nathan and for that you'll be punished …" she said in a low scary voice making him fall off the couch and scramble away from her. "oh god please don't hurt me" he whimpered. Suddenly the lights came back on and she stood up laughing as Wednesday walked in. after taking out the white contacts she sat down across from the still shivering Joey. "I know about the bet Joey and I decided to play off of your fears to get you back" she said as he watched her wide-eyed, "Wednesday helped since he knows how to scare you and honestly I can't believe you fell for that" she exclaimed laughing. "anyway I'd advise you to not tell anyone I know or I'll make your deepest fear come true … trust me I know what it is" she remarked standing up and walking to the door she paused and turned slightly to him. "Joey please don't make me terrify you I like you a lot and want to be friends", she opened the door and Wednesday and Kagome left him there still shaking.

Corey walked into the dressing room sighing it had took too long to get away from Edsel and Acey. He looked up to see Joey sitting on the couch, eyes unfocused and pale like he had just seen a ghost. "Joey? What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" Corey said walking over to his friend. "I did Corey I saw a ghost …" Joey replied not moving "oh come on Joe there's no such thing as ghosts" Corey replied waving Joey off and unzipping his jumpsuit.

Kagome smiled as Acey, Wednesday and Edsel laughed "your pretty handy to have around Girly I need you around for Halloween" Wednesday exclaimed. "did you see Miroku's face when the guys rounded the corner" Acey said between laughs. "yup I saw his whole body turned red…I gotta say your good at the revenge thing K" Edsel replied. "yeah I'm never getting on your bad side" Acey said patting her shoulder.

Kagome smiled tomorrow was Inuyasha's turn…

**A/N:**_** hi there guys I hope this was a good chapter. Ok how come only one person answered my previous question …. Well here it is again**_

_**Ok do any of you know the real rock stars.. have you heard or seen them? **_

_**Of course this is where you go and Review why because I said so and if you don't I'll be to sad to continue this story I'll be to devastated from lack of reviews **_

_**R/R**_


	9. Wicked Game

**Rock 'N' Roll**

**Chapter 9: Wicked Game**

Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru in the living room area, he casually flipped through the channels not even acknowledging her. "whatcha doin" she asked poking him with her foot, shrinking away when he turned a glare at her. "what does it look like I'm doing and don't poke me" he said coldly making her growl at him. "why are you such a asshole I mean one minute your asking me why I don't like you well I don't like assholes" she said standing up and walking off.

She laid down in his bed and sighed maybe it was time for her to leave, she didn't have to finish her plans she could just up and leave without anyone knowing except her friends. She glanced at the clock it was around 12:00 am now and she knew most were trying to calm down after their show … Joey probably from her revenge on him. She couldn't wait to get Inuyasha back and on top of that she was going to get underneath Sesshomaru's skin before she dealt with him… besides she had to set up the big ending anyway. Oh yes tomorrow should prove to be quite an eventful day.

She must of have fallen asleep whilst plotting her revenge because suddenly she was being woken up by Sesshomaru getting into the bed. She wasn't thinking right as she moved over to him and wrapped around him snuggling into him and his warmth. Sesshomaru froze stiffening at her touch when he looked at her he realized she was still sleeping. She put an arm around her and pulled her closer inhaling her sweet scent. He wanted her but he knew the way he came off and the way he pushed most people away was something that was stopping her from getting to know him the way she did with everyone else. He sighed and closed his eyes letting her warm body help him drift away.

Morning came all to quickly for Kagome the sun shining in; she felt warmth and soft, something silky across her arms and chest. Her eyes opened and a mix of black and silver was blocking her view. A groan echoed next to her ear "mmm don't move so much" a deep voice exclaimed making her realized she had been trying to move her arms to get her vision cleared, except her arms weren't working they seemed to be too heavy. She turned slightly into the warmth, a low growl rumbled causing her to stop moving again "I wont tell you again Kagome do not move" Sesshomaru said lowly.

Kagome huffed blowing some of the silky black and silver hair away from her face, she wondered if his face was just as covered. She wasn't tired anymore plus she had plans to attend to. "Sesshomaru could you please let me up I need to take a shower" she exclaimed making the hair tickle her face lightly with every breath. He rolled away and snuggled back into the pillows and covers ignoring her.

She smiled to herself as she headed down to the lobby where her newest victim would probably be. She was so excited to see what she had in store for him.

Kagome smiled as Wednesday and Acey walked up, "is it all done?" she asked. The two nodded then around the corner came out Inuyasha and Edsel. Kagome looked out of the glass hotel lobby doors which revealed a screaming mass of fan girls and it wasn't long before Edsel had him pushed out into a screaming crowd of females that began tearing and ripping his clothes and trying to cut his hair. She watched in amusement as he screamed and frantically tried to get back in but Edsel and Wednesday had locked the doors closed. She laughed as the girls pulled, ripped and yanked his clothing and hair. He looked so scared she had to admit this might have been to cold a punishment. He screamed for his band mates to help him but of course they couldn't hear him. Finally after thirty minuets later he was missing most of his shirt and jacket his hair was a mess and she was sure his sensitive ears were almost bleeding she decided to let him in. They opened the door and he fell in at her feet. He looked up at her confused and scared "why would you do that to me?" he asked his voice broken most likely from screaming. "because you were the one who started the bet … oh yeah I know about the bet" she stated as she petted his matted hair his eyes were wide. "how did you find out?" he asked struggling to sit up finally he sat up and eyed her. "that doesn't matter all that matters is that I know and this is my revenge, oh and please don't bother telling anyone else…or next time I'll let them rip you to pieces" she said standing and walking away. "did you do that to Miroku?" he asked after her. She turned on her heel looking at him and smiled wickedly "of course I did" she said turning around and walking off.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru waited for Koga to get to the arena where they were supposed to be practicing at, "what is taking him so long" Miroku asked looking at his cell phone, Sesshomaru looked over to see Kagome sitting on Edsel's lap giggling into his neck as he played with her hair. "would someone like to go find him" Sesshomaru growled as he walked off to the dressing room. Miroku looked at Inuyasha "he's your room mate you go look for him" Miroku exclaimed walking off after Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sighed then he looked over to Kagome his face went pale she had already gotten Miroku and him back he didn't know if she had attacked anyone else but Koga being late had to be her fault somehow. So he ran to the car and took off for the hotel.

Inuyasha knocked on Koga's door he didn't get an answer. Inuyasha tried to think where he might be maybe if he looked through his room he might get an idea.

Inuyasha opened the door it was dark in the room which was odd since it was still day and the curtains weren't that thick. He felt around to find a lamp finally finding one he clicked it on. His eyes widened at the sight laying naked wrapped up secure by what looked like clear plastic wrap was Koga his mouth duct taped he was trying his hardest to get out of it. "oh shit Koga" Inuyasha ran to his friend and cut him free. The wolf yanked the tape free from his mouth and coughed. "how long have you been in here like this?" Inuyasha asked. "all fucking day man did you notice I wasn't anywhere around" the wolf asked growling and pulling his clothes on.

"no I was being mauled by fan girls" Inuyasha replied looking away.

"Acey and Wednesday did this to me they said Kagome knew about the bet and had them do that to me … and if I told anyone about it I'd go missing until she finished her revenge" Koga exclaimed as he stood up. "yeah she was the cause of Miroku and me getting mauled by fans" Inuyasha replied as they made their way to the arena.

The two talked about her and how she had gotten them back they were intrigued that she had went through such lengths to teach them a lesson. "who is left?" Koga asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the arena. "I don't know I mean we know she got us and Miroku that leaves Joey, Sesshomaru and Edsel" Inuyasha replied.

"wait Corey told me that after the last show we had Joey was acting weird" Koga exclaimed. "yeah and I'm dead positive Edsel is helping her" Inuyasha added. "so that leaves only Sesshomaru left" Koga replied looking out of the window in the direction of the arena. "what do you think she'd do?" Inuyasha asked looking at his friend who only shrugged.

_Ok that's the end of this chapter _

_**A/N:**_ _I love all of you who have reviewed and I want you to know it's ok I promise I am not going to stop writing this until it's at the very end and done. I couldn't do that to you guys besides you all might hunt me down and force me to finish it if I tried to quit writing it. So it may take me days… maybe even a week but a new chapter will come out. _

_So with that said go review please …. Oh please I really want to know what you think_


	10. Playing With Fire

**Rock 'N' Roll**

**Chapter 10: Playing With Fire**

Kagome pushed Edsel down into the chair; straddling him, she let her lips meet his. She could feel the pair of eyes on them burning into her back. She let Edsel kiss her his tongue running along her lips, parting them slightly. The kiss looked hot when it really was all for show.

Kagome had saved Sesshomaru for last because she knew he would be the worst, the hardest to get. That was ok because the plan she had was fool proof. Edsel's hands ran up her sides then back down stopping on her hips and holding her in place. She broke the kiss and leaned forward her long hair hiding Edsel's face. "You think he's watching?" Edsel whispered so softly if he hadn't been in her ear she wouldn't have heard him. "Yes" she hissed as she rocked her hips on Edsel's lap, Edsel groaned and grabbed her hips again stilling her. They had been over the plan many times since they had met that really didn't make it easier. He leaned her up his blue eyes seeking hers. "What's wrong?" she mouthed, Edsel shook his head and picked her up carrying her to the dressing room.

The sounds coming from the room sounded genuine, Acey and Wednesday looked at each other "it sounds so real" Acey said as they headed to find Inuyasha who was now in on getting Sesshomaru back.

Inuyasha smiled wickedly at the other two men. So far, everything was going the way they had hoped. Sesshomaru had seen Edsel and Kagome go off and now he was making sure he heard them. "Come on Sess they told me our guitars are tuned and they left them in the dressing room" Inuyasha exclaimed as the two made their way past Dope's dressing room.

That's when they heard it; it was soft at first sort of faint but it got louder. Inuyasha handed it to her she sounded legit it made him wonder if they were really doing it.

Sesshomaru stopped dead one second he was beside Inuyasha the next he was behind him staring at the door. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked in mock confusion. Sesshomaru didn't answer he stared at the dressing room door his fists clenched and his body tensed. Suddenly he turned and stormed off, leaving Inuyasha standing there.

Inuyasha knocked on the door "hey its me you two can quit playing around he's gone" he replied. The door opened and Kagome peeked around it, "hey" she said smiling then she turned back to Edsel "phase two is on" she said and walked out she looked ruffled like she had just had sex but she didn't smell like it.

Sesshomaru sat in the club his band mates decided they needed to party. Inuyasha and Edsel walked in, "hey Sess we need to talk" Inuyasha exclaimed over the loud pop music. Sesshomaru didn't move just stared at the moving masses on the dance floor.

The guys all sat down together and Inuyasha announced, "Edsel has won the bet he took Kagome" Inuyasha looked over to his brother Sesshomaru growled and threw a stack of money on the table, followed by the rest of the guys in bet. "Congrats on winning" Miroku said smiling, Sesshomaru stood and headed out. He had reached the door when Kagome walked in almost into him. "Hey there mister I need to talk to you" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him out into the crisp night air. "What do you want" he snapped he really wasn't in the mood right then he lost a lot of money and what really made him mad was he had lost Kagome. "I wanted to tell you that I knew about the bet, and I got my revenge by making you think Edsel won he didn't by the way" Kagome had stopped walking and had turned to him she watched him as she told him what she had done to each of them and how he was the last one. Edsel walked up to him and handed him his money back. "You might think what I did was childish but you all needed to realize you can't take women for granted and betting to see who can sleep with her first is just wrong," Kagome said as she turned from him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as she walked off followed by Edsel.

Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to come back to his room, but she hadn't showed yet. He began to get angry she had played with him, granted she had a right seeing as in a way he had played with her. That didn't matter because he was the great Sesshomaru and no one bested him. He had to get her back; he had to plan a way to make her pay for playing a trick on him.

Kagome was spending her last night with Wednesday, Edsel and Acey. The rest of the guys were partying and sleeping with women they had just met. She was waiting to say her goodbye to Sesshomaru, for some reason she didn't know how to act around him now that the her revenge was over. She wanted to tell him she still liked him even though he had done something stupid, but she didn't know what to do now. Tomorrow she'd be heading back to her boring old life; she didn't actually know how to go back to such a normal life.

Wednesday smiled at Kagome as she sat on the balcony of his room Joey and Corey had dropped in to say goodbye and hang out a while. "Girly do you want to talk about what's on your mind you do only have me for one more night," Wednesday asked as he walked out onto the balcony and into the night. Kagome turn slightly and looked at him she would miss him a lot he was a great friend. "I want to say something to Sesshomaru but after what we did and what he did it just seems too awkward to" she replied turning back to the huge white globe that hung so low in the black sky. "Why is it so hard for you two it's obvious you two like each other" Wednesday said as she sat down next to her. She shook her head and ignored Wednesday's comment. "look it Girly you could sit here and pout all the time or you could go and actually do what you want to do" He said as he propped his booted feet up on the edge of the balcony and leaned back in his chair, he even tipped his black cowboy hat down covering his eyes. She looked at him for a second "what makes you think I want to do anything I mean I just wanted to tell him goodbye" she stated crossing her arms in front of her. Wednesday let out a snort "Girly you want to do more than talk to him … I know what you think when your around him come on its written all over your face" he said as he lounged back farther settling in. "I mean girly you went through that group of guys and got your revenge why can't you go and talk to him where'd your balls go?" he said smiling. Kagome stood up abruptly "your right Weddy" she exclaimed as she ran out.

**A/N:**_ hey there guys oooh I know your so mad I just cliff hangered you but too bad I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but I have been so busy I had to help clean a house, had to babysit evil animals, Pokémon stole my soul again, and I celebrated my one year anniversary with my boyfriend by going to see NEW MOON! Not to mention the holidays gah sooooo busy … so if you can forgive me I'd be so happy_

**Please R/R I want to know if you liked it.**


	11. Debonaire

**Rock 'N' Roll**

_**A/N: **__ha! Ya'll are so funny I think ya'll would have died had I updated in another week or so… enjoy_

**Chapter 11: ****"Debonaire"**

"_I don't need diamond rings or high priced suits that shine  
Limousines and flashy things or ancient bottled wine  
Designer names and lavish things and million dollar hair  
Bonny Dames without a brain I never really cared  
I don't care nothin about it wow yeah  
I don't care for glitzy things or a fancy neighborhood  
Glamour games or plastic fame or the king of Hollywood  
Dazzling flamboyant things or a top hat on my head  
Or modeling for magazines and to be a debonaire  
I don't care nothing about it wow yeah" ~ Edsel Dope… Debonaire_

Kagome ran into the room from the balcony her head spinning. Edsel stood by the door his head lowered as he propped himself on the wall by one leg. "Where ya running off to?" he asked as she neared the door. She could see it, pain his blue eyes were full of it. She hadn't thought about how her little game could affect anyone other than the people she was getting back, now she could see she had done something bad. "I need to talk to Sesshomaru," she answered as she neared the rock star. "look Edsel I'm sorry I used you just to get people back that wasn't right and it was no better than what they did" Kagome said as she stopped in front of him. He smiled his head still slightly down his crystal blue eyes locked onto her azure blue. "K you are the sweetest girl I've ever met and I'm fine with what we did, besides I knew what I was doing I'm a big boy," he said as he looked back down. She took his hand in hers "thank you for helping me and being a great friend promise me we'll stay friends" she said as he looked back at her. "Of course besides I'm Edsel Dope, I'm a Sex machine I'll have girls tripping over themselves to fuck me as soon as I get back home" he replied grinning. He spun her around and opened the door. "Now you go get your goblin king," he said smiling as he pushed gently into the hotel's hallway. She turned around to look at him but he shut the door and she heard the door lock. "Well I guess now I have to go... well it's now or never," she said as she made her way towards the familiar hotel room.

Kagome knocked on the door she didn't know if he was even in there, but she was hoping he was. She heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal Sesshomaru in nothing but his ripped up jeans. She really wished he would wear more clothes around her, oh who was she kidding no she didn't she loved his sexy wardrobe. Sesshomaru stood there as she stared at him, "did you want something" his smooth baritone said cutting through her thoughts. "Yes I wanted to talk to you," she said watching as he stepped to the side of the open door to allow her access.

Sesshomaru walked over to the couch and sat down, his amber eyes followed her as she sat in the soft chair across from him. "well I wanted you to know that I have forgiven you for the whole bet thing" she started, "and I want us to be friends… ahem I mean I want …" she grew quiet. He raised an eyebrow and eyed her as she tripped over her words and fiddled with her hands and her shirt. "Kagome just say what is on your mind already," he said finally as she seemed to drift into an inner battle. She looked up at him "fine Sesshomaru I really do like you" she exclaimed her face turned a bright red, and she could feel the heat burning her face. She looked down as he stared at her, his typical emotionless mask in perfect place. She wanted to cry because she had been stupid enough to tell him how she felt, why had she thought he'd want her he was untouchable.

Kagome got up and ran out the door to Wednesday's room; she banged as hard as she could on the door until Edsel opened it. Tears spilled down her cheeks, as her vision blurred and small sobs came out. Edsel pulled her into his arms and held her as he brought her into the room and shut the door. "What happened" Wednesday asked as Edsel sat her down on the couch next to Corey and Joey. "I told him I liked him and he just sat there no emotion nothing but his cold stoic persona," she said as tears slipped down. Edsel knelt in front of her wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "It's ok we're here" he said as he wiped them away.

Sesshomaru barely noticed as Kagome got up and ran out. His mind was too shocked by her statement that he didn't know what to do or say. He wanted to tell her he felt the same, he wanted to reach over and kiss her pull her into the warmth of his arms. Instead, he just sat there confused and stunned; of course, he was sure he didn't look stunned he probably looked like he usually did. His mind was racing he didn't know what to do a small part even questioned if it was real or her playing more games. When his mind and body finally caught up together, he stood up and went to find Kagome.

Wednesday laid beside Kagome rubbing her back as she cried, he could tell she was exhausting herself and was falling to sleep slowly. He had put her in his bed after she had told them what had happened. He was sure it was a misunderstanding and she just didn't give Sesshomaru a chance to say anything but then it had been two hours and he hadn't come to get her. Maybe he was wrong and Sesshomaru didn't like Kagome the way he had thought. Suddenly a sharp knock sounded he heard Edsel and Acey. "Where's Kagome?"

Sesshomaru stared at Edsel and Acey "she's either still crying or just drifting off" Acey answered "what the fuck is wrong with you?" Edsel cut in before he could say anything else. Sesshomaru just eyed him, "she didn't have enough courage to even go to you but we all pushed her… now I wish we had told her you were just a arrogant asshole who thinks he's debonaire but he's really just nothing" Edsel growled as he curled his fists tightly by his sides. "I was just too shocked to say anything don't presume you know me, you don't know anything about me" Sesshomaru answered quietly. "personally I don't need to know anything just that you bet a girl's virginity and then when she confesses feelings to you she comes back crying" Edsel stated as he looked at the demon lead singer before him. "I would like to speak with Kagome I think that I owe her an apology and an explanation" Sesshomaru said to the two men stand in his way. Edsel scoffed and looked over to Acey. "fine but you hurt her I'll see to it you end up front page news and not in a good way" Edsel said as he stepped aside.

Wednesday looked at the door as it opened and Sesshomaru stepped in, Kagome had just finally drifted off. "she asleep Sess now's not a good time to be messing around with her" Wednesday said getting up to his full height which was the same height of Sesshomaru. "please let me speak with her" Sesshomaru said softly. Wednesday walked out shutting the door behind him leaving the sleeping girl with Sesshomaru.

He walked over to her and petted her head, brushing away some strands of hair that were in her face. Her face was still a little sticky from the tears she had shed, "Kagome" he said gently as he woke her up. Her eyes opened and she blinked away the fog of sleep, the voice that was urging her to wake up wasn't Weddy or Edsel. she looked up to find long silver hair and amber eyes, "S…Sesshomaru?" she asked as she sat up confused. "yes I came to talk to you about what happened" he replied as he took a seat beside her on the bed. "look it's fine I should have known you wouldn't want someone so plain Jane your really out of my league" she said looking away. "I never said I didn't want you I was just shocked that you felt the same way especially after I was stupid" he replied. Kagome looked at him her eyes widened "so you want me?" she asked confused.

"actually yes I have that's why I went along with the bet because I was so sure I'd win" he answered.

Kagome jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck and crawling into his lap. "it's good that you want me because I was going to go home and never talk to you ever again" she said as she leaned in and locked her lips to his.

**A/N:**_ well I'm thinking this story is probably only got a couple more chapters before its done… I really didn't mean for this to be as long as it is… _

_So before the real rockers take their exit in the next chapter I'm challenging you all to open your minds up and going to see what they look and sound like_

_So go look up these ….. of course they are really not what most are used to that's why I ask you to keep an open mind._

_**Edsel Dope –Dope and Makeshift Romeo**_

_**Wednesday 13- Wednesday 13 and Murder Dolls**_

_**Acey Slade – Murder Dolls and Dope**_

_**Joey Jordison- Slipknot and Murder Dolls**_

_**Corey Taylor- Slipknot and Stone Sour**_

_Any way as always __**R/R **_

_See ya till the next Chapter _


	12. With Or With Out You

**Rock 'N' Roll**

_**WARNING: lemon ahead turn back now if you're too faint of heart or underage…which really I don't care if you're underage because I'm sure you know what's going on… like I did anyway LEMON AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Chapter 12: With or With Out You…**

His soft lips caressed hers, he tasted like vanilla, his tongue swept over her bottom lip begging for entrance, and she opened. His hot tongue invaded her mouth tangling with hers and fighting for dominance. He of course won and searched her mouth relentlessly each tooth, every gap his tongue plundered her. Causing her to moan into the kiss, he pulled away from the kiss leaving her breathless, panting for the much needed air, her small fingers wrapped in his hair. He stared at her his amber eyes looking into the deep blue depths of hers. "Why are you looking at me like you want to eat me?" she asked quietly, "because I do want to eat you but in a very good way…" he answered lifting her up bridal style and heading out of Wednesday's room.

The guys watched as Sesshomaru headed out the door with Kagome. "I still don't know if he deserves her but if she's happy that's all that matters … right?" Edsel asked Wednesday nodded silently to Edsel and turned back to the balcony. "Somehow that girl touched us all like no other has ever" Joey stated to nobody in particular.

Sesshomaru set Kagome down on the bed gently, his long hair falling over her and tickling her as he made his way down her body. She gasped as he gripped her waistline and pulled down her jeans and underwear. She blushed as he pulled them off her legs and looked at her now naked bottom half. "Kagome if you want to stop now's your only chance" he said huskily making her shudder, "no I want this" she replied pulling him up to her by his hair. He kissed her with another mind-numbing kiss and broke it as he brought her shirt up over her head. Leaving her in just her satin red bra, he looked over her his eyes tinted in red as he stared down at the beauty beneath him. Kagome had a blush that covered her in a sweet innocent glow; Sesshomaru reached down and helped her out of the bra. Now as she lay completely exposed to his hungry gaze he knew she couldn't turn back. He ran his hands up her body, his claws lightly grazing her skin making her squirm. He leaned down pushing her pale thighs apart; opening them to him, he leaned down, and ran his long tongue over her wet pink lips tracing the clit gently. She gasped and arched up her hips bucking at the new sensation "oh Sess" she gasped her hands gripping his hair tightly. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer licking her core like a starving man, taking in her sweet taste that was unlike anyone he'd ever tasted before. She was moaning and crying writhing beneath his tongue and hands, he inserted a finger into her dripping center while he sucked on her clit harder. He pumped his finger in and out of her making her cries get louder and louder, the sound of her crying for him was ecstasy in it's self. She moved her body in time with his finger flinching when a second was added but she could seem to care all she wanted was the tight coil than heated her body to just explode. Sesshomaru added another finger as he pushed in and out of her in a steady rhythm, he could feel her body tightening around his fingers she was close. Kagome began thrusting her self on his fingers in an attempt to relive the pressure, finally everything seemed to break, shatter, she was high, and in a place, she never knew before. She cried out and stiffened shuddering as he continued to lick and move his fingers prolonging her orgasm. His mouth moved and he sat up looking down at her, she was panting and heated from her orgasm her eyes glazed as she looked at him from under heavy lids. "that …. Was … amazing" she said as she continued to pant Sesshomaru smirked at her and crawled up her body, planting a chaste kiss on her lips before standing. He quickly removed his clothes whish she had to wonder just how he got into the sexy tight ripped jeans he was now taking off.

He stood before her bared to eyes like how she was bared to his, her eyes widened as she took in his naked form. His taunt form well carved alabaster and marble, every curve, every dip and cut in his muscled form made her follow it with her eyes. He truly was perfection and he was hers to touch, tasted and have pleasure her. Her eyes followed the V of his hips and her eyes found a huge throbbing erection that stood proud from silver curls. She felt enthralled at it… its sheer size amazed her she felt scared as she realized where it would be going. He crawled over her kissing his way back up her trembling body "don't worry it will only hurt for a couple seconds" he said quietly as he reached her lips. His warm lips over hers as his hands traced back up her body making her legs spread as he settled between them.

His manhood nudged her, the tip resting gently in her entrance; he leaned down and took her lips covering her as he suddenly thrusted forward fully embedding himself in her heated core. She let out a muffled cry that he took as he kept kissing her; he waited giving her time to adjust to his size. It seemed like hours for the both of them until she finally tested her body by moving her hips and wrapping her long legs around him. Sesshomaru began to move a steady pace set as he moved his hips and met her body. Kagome began to moan and whimper, her noises pushing Sesshomaru to go faster and harder. Soon he began to ask him to go faster and harder, the pace lost he thrusted in and pulled out erratically as the two felt the ecstasy getting closer and closer. Kagome's body tightened around him constricting him making him growl and she cried out arching into him, he came as well thrusting into deeply and allowing her to milk him dry.

Panting the two pulled apart and Sesshomaru laid down beside her wrapping her in his arms "how was it?" he asked as she snuggled into his chest, "that was amazing I'm glad I finally did it" she said tiredly closing her eyes. "sleep now my love," he said pulling her close, closing his eyes as well, and the two fell asleep.

Joey and Corey packed there suitcases it was early and they had a lot of time until they left but Joey knew if they didn't do it now they'd be late.

Kagome rushed out of Sesshomaru's room nearly tripping over her baggy jeans. She ran to Wednesday and Acey's room, knocking she waited for an answer but got none. Sighing she went Edsel's room but no one answered there either so finally she knocked on Corey and Joey's room.

Two men opened the door both wearing masks none of them Joey or Corey. "what do you want?" the one in a clown mask asked irritated, "clown be nice don't you recognize her she's that girl that hangs out with Youkai and Wednesday" the guy with a long nose stated nudging the clown. "I didn't say I didn't know who the fuck she was I want to know what she fucking wants … asshole" the clown growled as she pushed the other man hard against the door making him groan in pain. "why do you have to be such a fucker" the long nosed guy exclaimed turning back to Kagome, "I'm sorry for Clown did you want something?" he asked peering at her through the mask. "well that's fucking obvious she wouldn't have knocked if didn't dumb ass" the clown replied turning away from the door and walking off into the room. "I really am sorry for him he always gets like this when it's the end of a tour…oh and I'm Chris... # 3," he said holding out a hand to her.

Kagome smiled at him "I was wondering where Corey and Joey are … well everyone actually" Kagome said looking around and then back to the man in the mask. "oh uh well I dunno where they went they kinda just disappeared and asked me and clown to collect their bags" Chris replied scratching his head which was covered in the mask so it looked weird. Suddenly a loud crash sounded from inside the room and another man in a skull mask appeared at the door laughing "shit Chris Clown fucking broke a lamp" the man said looking back into the room and then at her ."oh hey your that chick I met" he exclaimed excitedly "it's me Sid" he added as she looked at him for a moment blankly.

In truth, she had met all the members of Slipknot but without the masks and she didn't really recognize some of them with the masks on. she knew some of them because it was obvious like Joey, Corey and a guy named Mick but she also met them a while ago and after last nights mind blowing sex she really wasn't up for Guess whose under the mask, or Guess which Member of Slipknot I am. But she did remember Sid vaguely "um do you know where I could look for the guys" she asked Chris "uh try the lobby I guess" he replied looking uneasily behind him as another crash sounded.

Kagome made her way to the lobby reaching the top floor elevator she waited for it to come up so she could reach the lobby. With a familiar _'ping'_ the doors of the elevator opened revealing Edsel but this wasn't something she really needed to see since before him on her knees was a blonde her head bobbing as Edsel gripped her hair head tilted back and eyes closed. He let out a moan as the girl bobbed faster in and suddenly the doors were closed and Kagome just stood there shocked staring at the doors in confusion.

Wednesday sat solemnly in the hotel's lobby he waited for everyone to wake up and pack seeing as most were getting on the same plane. He had wanted to go see Kagome and granted it was only ten in the morning and the flight for most of them was later that day at five pm, somehow he was nervous he wouldn't get to say goodbye. Kagome reached the Lobby after going down six flights of stairs she had avoided the Elevators for fear of seeing Sexual acts since she not only caught Edsel and a random girl but the second elevator had revealed Corey and a girl having sex in it. She sighed as she saw the back of a familiar black cowboy hat she smiled as she approached the man.

"Wednesday?" she said as she rounded the chair and came face to face with her friend. Wednesday looked up and his whole demeanor brightened "hey there Girly what are ya doin down here so early?" he asked smiling a huge grin. "I wanted to spend time with you and the boys before you all left… where's Acey?" she asked as she took a seat across from the rocker. "he went to a store to get a Jack Skellington doll he saw yesterday" Wednesday replied casually "and Joey went with him … I dunno where Edsel and Corey ran off to though" He said looking around. "oh don't worry I know where they are and I wish I didn't" she replied blushing as she remembered just how Edsel looked as he got head in the Elevator … she couldn't see Corey since his back was to her but judging by the sounds and the girl's face it was good. Wednesday looked at her then laughed "elevators?" he asked and laughed harder as she nodded blushing more, "sorry honey they are rock stars" he added through his fit's of laughter. She blushed harder as she thought more and more on it Edsel had the sexist face a lot like Sesshomaru's when he was in bliss. She began telling Wednesday of her morning, everything including the elevators.

Their moment was interrupted by Acey and Joey coming back and The Youkai guys coming down from the stairs "who The Fuck does that on an elevator?" Inuyasha exclaimed as the four guys walked up. Acey and Joey stared blankly at them in confusion, "Edsel is getting head on one elevator and Corey is having sex on the other," Kagome said casually to the two confused men. Everyone turned to her except Wednesday who burst out laughing again. Sesshomaru growled, "you saw them" Inuyasha asked surprised, "well I had to get here somehow and I walked down six flights of stairs not because the Elevator was broken" she replied slapping Wednesday's back trying to get him to stop.

A little while later Edsel and Corey walked into the lobby Edsel smiled as he walked up and collapsed in a chair across from Kagome "Hey Kay" he said closing his eyes and leaning back. "hey was the head good?" she asked smiling as the rest of the group made comments. "eh I've had better" he replied looking at her and smiling "you sure didn't say anything when we hit the floor and the door opened everyone else said stuff but you just stared" he said smirking as a blush tinted her cheeks at his comment. "w…well I was shocked" she exclaimed looking away from his crystal blue eyes. "come to think of it she stared at me too" Corey piped in causing her blush to darken "like I said Shock" she replied quickly as she waved them off. Making everyone, laugh and her blush harder … soon all of Slipknot joined them.

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she hugged Wednesday tight "oh please don't forget me," she said into his chest as he stroked her hair and shushed her. "I'm going to call you every night Girly ok" he replied as sobs came out "I'm going to miss you so much" she said looking up at the shock rocker she had become so close to. he pulled back and smiled at her "I'll miss you to but we'll talk and visit each other a lot ok" he replied as he let her go. She turned the tears still falling as she looked at Acey he opened his arms offering her a hug. She went to his arms and hugged him tightly as well "same for me I'll call ya and we'll talk ok and visit to" he said into her hair. She looked over to Edsel he wasn't looking up his focus was on his boots as he kicked an imaginary rock. "Edsel" she said quietly, he looked up at her his eyes so full of sadness it hurt to just look at him. She rushed into his arms wrapping her arms around his slender form and crying harder "swear you'll still be my friend" she said through her tears, "come on Kay of course I'll always be your friend" he said as he rubbed her back and held her to him. He felt like he was losing a little bit of the sun she was such a vibrant person and recently since he had come here his days had seemed brighter than they were and now he didn't know how he could live without that little bit of sunshine. "I'll forever be with or without you," he whispered.

Corey and Joey hugged her and she said goodbye to the rest of the guys. Youkai and Her would be headed back on a plane to Tokyo at seven a clock pm. She watched as the plane holding her American friends disappeared. She sat sadly beside Sesshomaru in the limo, "are you ok?" Koga asked her gently. "yeah I'm just going to miss them hell I'm going to miss you guys … I don't know how I can go back to a normal life" she exclaimed smiling sadly. " don't worry about it" Inuyasha exclaimed waving it off and closing his eyes as they rode back to the Hotel.

_**A/N:**__ so hey there oh my gosh this took forever to write I know …. It just didn't want to come out plus I was sad my rock stars were leaving so anyway um only a couple more chapters left you know the drill __**R/R BUT I WANT YOU TO TELL ME IF YOU LOOKED UP THOSE ROCK STARS LIKE I ASKED…… AND WHAT YOU THINK OF COURSE**__ well bye see ya next chapter_

_~The Mad Hatter…_


End file.
